


Is There Somewhere

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hiatus, Romance, Wintour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika
Summary: Завтра они загрузятся по автобусам, и тур будет завершён окончательно и бесповоротно. Всё хорошее должно заканчиваться. Поэтому нужно спешить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Лучшему первочитателю в мире](http://hesgotasoulvoice.tumblr.com/)

Ещё одна чашка кофе, думает он, и ему станет плохо. Пит решается и нажимает кнопку, получая в итоге чашку еле живого американо.

Он устал до ломоты во всём теле. Вымотался как после чёртового марафона, чем, в общем-то, и являлся их тур. И сегодня вечером они отыграли закрывающий концерт. Можно было выдохнуть и расслабиться. Ехать домой.

Завтра он так и сделает, а сегодня всё ещё был последний день тура, и нельзя было терять время.

Пит набирает сообщение "я в душ заходи через двадцать минут" и понимает, что за это время успеет помыться и уснуть, едва оказавшись на кровати. Стирает, набирает снова и отправляет "жду".

Он долго стоит под горячими струями воды, пытаясь смыть напряжение, накопившееся за последний месяц. И вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда слышит голос Патрика.

— Пит! Давай быстрее!

Пит сам оставил дверь открытой, рассчитывая услышать, как Патрик зайдёт в номер. Решив, что он заснул и не заметил, Пит прибавляет напор холодной воды и подставляет лицо под душ.

Накинув полотенце, он босиком выходит из ванной комнаты под раздражающе громкий звук кофемашины.

— Хочешь всех перебудить?

— Почему у тебя в номере есть кофемашина, а у меня нет, — ворчит Патрик, опрокидывая в себя чашку эспрессо и пряча руки в карманы.

Стамп подслеповато щурится, скользя взглядом по комнате, освещаемой только прикроватными лампами. Пит тоже оглядывается, впервые замечая, что интерьер номера выдержан в стандартно-бежевых тонах. Это необъяснимо разочаровывает его, и он возвращается к Патрику, вспомнив, зачем тот пришёл. Патрик, судя по всему, тоже только что из душа: влажные волосы, свежие тренировочные штаны и ношеная футболка. Пит мысленно усмехается и подходит ближе.

— Потому что... — он не договаривает, сбившись на зевоту.

— Прекрати, а то я тоже начну, — веселится Патрик. — Кажется, мы слишком стары для этого дерьма.

— Не смей, — Пит зевает в последний раз, — так говорить. И даже думать так не смей.

Он итак с незавидной регулярностью задумывается об этом. Что им уже за тридцать, что они завели свои семьи. Что теперь из тура им возвращаться по своим домам, где их ждут. Что завтра — точнее, уже сегодня — они загрузятся по автобусам, и тур будет завершён окончательно и бесповоротно. Всё хорошее должно заканчиваться. Поэтому нужно спешить.

Пит подаётся вперёд и порывисто целует Патрика. Не прекращая улыбаться, Патрик мягко отстраняется. Он задумчиво берёт Пита за подбородок и поглаживает его щёку большим пальцем, внимательно рассматривая. Пит мучительно вспоминает, когда последний раз брился и чистил зубы, и с удивлением обнаруживает, что это было сегодняшним — уже вчерашним — утром. Не так плохо, хоть и кажется, что это было в другой жизни.

— Ты устал, тебе нужно поспать.

— Вовсе нет, — с жаром возражает Пит. Он мотает головой и целует ладонь Патрика. — И потом, поспать я смогу и автобусе. А делать вот так, — одним быстрым движением он облизывает нос Патрика, — уже не смогу.

— Фу, Вентц, — Патрик утыкается мокрым носом ему в шею, делая вид, что пытается стереть слюну.

Пит довольно ухмыляется. Одной рукой он придерживает голову Патрика, запуская пальцы в пахнущие шампунем волосы. Второй рукой проводит по спине, быстро забираясь под футболку. И это бодрит намного лучше кофе.

Патрик снова отстраняется, на этот раз чтобы самому поцеловать Пита. Дразняще, захватывая его нижнюю губу и щекоча её кончиком своего языка. Пит прижимает его ближе и пытается углубить поцелуй, но Патрик не даёт перехватить инициативу.

— Раз уж ты не устал, то у нас вся ночь впереди. — Он просто издевается, вот заключение Пита, который ощущает себя так, будто его уже достаточно поимели. Патрик, кажется, недалеко от него ушёл — жизнь всех имеет, а тех, кто проводит её в дороге и даёт концерты через день и каждый день, она имеет с особой любовью. Но это же Патрик, вредный сукин сын, и он явно собирается изводить Пита, растягивая секс всеми способами.

— Да, детка, мы успеем пять раз, — он не был бы Питом Вентцом, если бы не был готов принять вызов.

Патрик хмыкает и удовлетворённо обнимает Пита за шею.

— Замётано. Но кто первый кончит, тот проиграл, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, целует его горячо и влажно, как будто поспешив закрепить их спор о планах на ночь. На этот раз Патрик полностью отдаётся процессу, отпуская контроль и позволяя Питу вести.

И если пару минут назад Пит мог ещё не замечать свой стояк, то сейчас это уже невозможно. Он торопливо задирает футболку Патрика, с нажимом проводя кончиками пальцев вверх по голой коже. Патрик недовольно шипит сквозь зубы, но без лишних возражений поднимает руки и позволяет Питу раздеть себя и оттеснить к стене.

Остаются полотенце и штаны, и от первого избавиться проще, что Патрик и делает. Он стягивает ткань вниз, им под ноги, и опускается на колени. Пит задерживает дыхание, когда Патрик, облизнув губы, решительно берёт его член в рот. Почему-то каждый раз разительно отличается от всего его остального опыта. Он честно говорил Патрику, что считает это ещё одним его талантом от бога. Рассказывать Стампу, какой от потрясающий, и смущать его одновременно — одно из любимых занятий Пита.

Патрик держится за его ногу и придерживает член у основания, насаживаясь всё глубже. Он утыкается носом в лобок Пита и замирает. Пит чувствует тёплое дыхание на своей коже и рефлекторно сжимающееся вокруг головки члена горло. Он осторожно проводит рукой по волосам Патрика и сжимает кулак пониже затылка, легко потянув. Патрик одобрительно стонет в ответ, и Пит начинает медленно двигаться, оперевшись свободной рукой на стену перед собой. Оба долго не выдерживают ритм коротких толчков, у Пита дрожат ноги, а Патрик всё сильнее сжимает его за бёдра, впиваясь ногтями. Когда Пит замедляется и расслабляет руку на затылке Патрика, тот отпускает его и выпрямляет спину, выпуская член изо рта с влажным звуком.

Патрик учащённо дышит и поднимает взгляд на Пита. Он снова сжимает пальцы вокруг ствола члена и накрывает губами головку, начиная синхронно двигать рукой и ртом в быстром темпе. И Пит зажмуривается на мгновение, потому что это слишком. Слишком яркие ощущения, концентрирующие в паху, слишком возбуждающий образ, вытащенный из-за семи печатей его сознания. Патрик, отсасывающий ему — слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Пит не помнит, в который раз он не может поверить своим глазам — каждый раз как первый, каждый раз как особенный. Каждый раз слишком редкий.

— Пит. Эй, Пит. — Он возвращается в реальность, где Патрик стоит на коленях и всё ещё держит в своей руке член Пита. — Пошли в кровать. Пит согласно кивает головой, помогает Патрику подняться и в два шага оказывается у заправленной постели. Он стягивает покрывало и лишние подушки, пока Патрик зачем-то копается в его сумке.

— Ты смазку не брал?

— Эм. Не знаю.

— Ага. Ну, я захватил, оставь у себя тогда. — Только Пит принимает горизонтальное положение, как рядом с ним на кровать приземляется маленький тюбик прозрачной жидкости. — Я поставлю свой айфон заряжаться. — Оказывается, в карманах Патрика секретов скрывается больше, чем у хоббита. Пит не успевает додумать мысль об их общих секретах, как Патрик уже скидывает кроссовки, выключает свет со своей стороны кровати и залезает под одеяло.

— Снимай штаны, ты мне пять раз обещал, — Пит тут же перебирается под одеяло к Патрику и вжимается в него всем телом.

— Твоя очередь раздевать, — Патрик лежит на спине, закинув руки за голову, и явно не собирается шевелиться.

Пит не намерен сдаваться так просто. Он успел соскучиться. По коже, которая ещё белее на животе, всегда скрытом под одеждой. По тому, как его ладони практически скользят по гладким и взмокшим от пота бокам Патрика. По волосам на груди под его ногтями и тому, как Патрик рвано вздыхает, когда Пит льнёт губами к его соску. По запаху, который хочется слизать с шеи Патрика, и по звукам, которые тот издаёт, когда Пит так делает. Пит только сейчас понимает, что до боли соскучился по Патрику. Несмотря на то, что последний месяц они провели вместе, не так часто им удавалось остаться вдвоём. Это последняя ночь, и он хотел бы провести её так, чтобы воспоминаний хватило на несколько месяцев вперёд, пока они снова не отправятся в тур. В их маленький мир на двоих. Где на сцене Патрик поёт слова Пита, и многие из них написаны про него же. Где за сценой Пит может быть рядом с Патриком, и большую часть времени он так и делает. Патрик нетерпеливо притягивает его за шею и целует. Он приподнимается под нависающим над ним Питом, и вдвоём они стаскивают его штаны. Пит устраивается между ног Патрика и проводит ладонями от колен до паха, улыбаясь тому, как кожа Патрика сразу покрывается мурашками. Он наконец дотрагивается до его члена, горячего и твёрдого, спасибо затянувшейся прелюдии. Пит замирает, запоминая, как выглядит голый Патрик в полумраке гостиничного номера. Почти так же, как раньше, как будто и не прошло чёртовых десять лет. Как будто с тех пор ничего не изменилось.

— Пит, — Патрик облизывает пересохшие губы и выразительно смотрит на него. — Смазка.

Он спохватывается и шарит рукой по скомканному одеялу, которое они успели отпинать на другую часть кровати.

— Нашёл, — Пит поспешно выдавливает на правую ладонь чуть ли не половину тюбика и сжимает кулак. Через несколько секунд смазка согревается, и он притрагивается скользкими пальцами ко входу Патрика. С опытом процесс подготовки стал отработанным, хоть это был и не самый популярный их номер. Патрик откидывается на подушку и расслабляется, позволяя Питу проникнуть в него одним пальцем. Почти сразу добавляется второй, и Пит снова сжимает член вцепившегося в простыни Патрика. Он размеренно двигает обеими руками, пока Патрик не начинает выгибаться под его ласками, неразборчиво бормоча себе под нос. Обычно это ругательства вперемешку с поминаниями господа, и получается что-то вроде "о боже, блядь, боже мой, да, блядь, да" — это могло бы веселить Пита, если бы не поджимающиеся до боли яйца каждый раз, как он слышал задыхающийся шёпот Патрика. Пит проталкивает третий палец, и Патрик попросту не замечает этого.

Пит останавливается. Он аккуратно достает пальцы, размазывая остатки смазки по своему члену, и целует Патрика в колено. Патрик открывает глаза.

— Иди сюда.

Пит выполняет просьбу, и они оказываются лицом к лицу. Он опирается на один локоть, уткнувшись лбом в подушку рядом с обхватившим его Патриком. Второй рукой он на ощупь направляет член, и, когда он входит на глубину головки, Патрик прикусывает его плечо. Они синхронно втягивают воздух сквозь зубы, пока Пит медленно входит до конца.

Патрик отпускает его плечо, но удерживает его на месте ногами и руками, не разрешая двигаться. Всё, что он может сейчас — целовать Патрика, лоб, веки, щёки, лизнуть сомкнутые губы и спуститься к шее, старательно сдерживаясь, чтобы не оставить засосов. Довольно много всего, и хорошо отвлекает их обоих. Патрик ослабляет хватку и притягивает Пита за затылок, чтобы благословляюще поцеловать.

Он начинает плавно двигаться, сосредоточенно кусая губы. В голове пульсирует одна мысль — _наконец-то_ , разливаясь по венам с горячей кровью и усиливая ощущения до предела. Патрик тяжело дышит и беспорядочно гладит Пита по плечам, голове, шее. Подушечками пальцев он проводит по его сведённым бровям, разглаживая морщинку, проходится по щекам и мягко прикасается к губам. Пит ловит его завороженный взгляд и теряется в нём. Он бездумно позволяет пальцам Патрика скользнуть в его рот, принимаясь облизывать и посасывать. Патрик зажмуривается и вжимается головой в подушку, начиная двигаться ему навстречу. Пит сбивается с ритма и стонет, выпуская пальцы Патрика изо рта. Патрик тут же просовывает руку между ними.

— Быстрее.

— Теперь мы куда-то торопимся? — ухмыляется Пит, послушно ускоряясь. Патрик коротко вскрикивает от первого резкого толчка, наверняка слишком громко для гостиничных стен, и это ещё больше заводит Пита. Он наращивает темп, уткнувшись носом в подставленную шею выгнувшегося Патрика и пьянея от запахов. Он ощущает движения руки Патрика на его члене, скованные из-за практически навалившегося на него Пита, ощущает, как второй рукой Патрик лихорадочно хватается за его загривок, спину и наконец спускается к заднице. Он недвусмысленно подгоняет, и Пит выпрямляется, перехватывая ноги Патрика под коленями. Первые толчки размашистые, прицельные — Патрик тихо шипит сквозь зубы что-то нецензурное. На краю сознания Пит отмечает, что делает всё правильно, переходит на быстрый темп и с силой вбивается в Патрика. Сумбурный поток слов перемежается скрипом кровати и ударами изголовья о стену, и Пит ловит себя на мысли, что ему будет всё равно, даже если прямо сейчас мир вокруг них начнёт рушиться. По крайней мере, он умрёт на пике. Последнее, что он видит перед тем, как его накрывает оргазмом до темноты в глазах, — Патрик, открывший рот в беззвучном стоне.

Он приходит в себя, лежа на обнимающем его Патрике. Меньше всего на свете сейчас ему хочется двигаться. Патрик прижимается губами к его виску.

— Выпусти меня.

— Нет. Не уходи.

— Пит, мне нужно в ванную.

Пит неохотно приподнимается и сползает с Патрика, не обращая внимания на размазанную сперму у себя на животе. Держать глаза открытыми не так-то просто, но он дожидается, пока Патрик вернётся из ванной.

— Останься.  
Патрик молча поднимает с пола полотенце и кидает его Питу, проверяя свой телефон. Тот вытирается и повторяет:

— Патрик. Останься. В конце концов, ты проиграл.

Не то чтобы это был хороший аргумент, но хотя бы звучит не жалко по сравнению со всем остальным, что он мог бы сказать. Патрик устало улыбается и вздыхает.

— Двигайся.

Пит с готовностью перебирается на свою половину кровати. Как только Патрик ложится, он выключает свет и придвигается вплотную, обняв его со спины. Патрик бормочет что-то про заведённый будильник и что им придётся встать пораньше. Он разворачивается и прижимается к Питу ещё ближе.  
Пит вспоминает _Не буду думать об этом сейчас. Подумаю об этом завтра_. Он счастливо улыбается и засыпает под размеренное дыхание Патрика.


End file.
